


He Knows

by Averia



Category: iZombie (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Friendship/Love, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 04:21:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5150069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Averia/pseuds/Averia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her off days are bad, really bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Knows

He knows she still hopes that Major will come back to her. He knows because she only ever sees him. Clive has no idea why but that is not important, important about it is that she does not see him, at least not like _that_. Clive is not even sure if he wants to be seen. It’s probably better to remain at the side lines.  

Her off days are bad, really bad. Sometimes they make him hate her, really hate her. But on her good days they also make him love her more. He wants to know why those bad moods exist, wants to know how her life can be _this_ terrible. It leaves him wonder how she would be without the visions.

He does not know if someone would already consider this feeling to be love but he knows he wants to know her more every day. Wants to help because that’s what cops, what partners, what friends are supposed to do.


End file.
